medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Short Magazine Lee-Enfield
The Short Magazine Lee-Enfield, AKA SMLE, is a British bolt-action rifle featured in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, Medal of Honor: Rising Sun, Medal of Honor: European Assault ''and Medal of Honor: Heroes.'' The Enfield was the standard rifle for the British Army from 1895 until 1957. The Enfield had many variants, most notably the De Lisle carbine which was a heavily modified Enfield rifle developed for commando units. ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead and Breakthrough The '''Lee-Enfield' appears in the game Allied Assault in the 2 expansion packs, Spearhead and Breakthrough. Single Player The SMLE is a weapon usable in Spearhead's first mission "Welcome to France". The player receives it when he/she meets up with a trio of British Commandos who inform the player of scattered 101st Airborne paratroopers, who give him/her a Lee-Enfield, a Mk. 2 Sten SMG, and an Webley Revolver. It has as much power as the Springfield, but with the highest ammo capacity of all bolt-action rifles, it is essentially the best one to use in Allied Assault. In Breakthrough, a scoped version appears, as L42A1 in some missions. It is very deadly against enemies, hut it has somewhat higher recoil than the unscoped version. Multiplayer In Breakthrough, the Enfield is used by Allied forces as their main sniper rifle. It is a 1-hit kill to the head and chest, 2 to the torso, and 3 hit kill on the limbs, and the capacity of 10 rounds is huge for a bolt-action of such power; these qualities make this weapon the best bolt action rifle in the game. A scoped version is also available as well. moh_Breakthrough 2017-07-24 14-41-52-78.jpg|SMLE as it appears in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. moh_Breakthrough 2017-07-24 14-42-01-06.jpg|Melee. moh_Breakthrough 2017-07-24 14-42-05-81.jpg|Inserting one of the 5 round stripper-clips. moh_Breakthrough 2017-07-24 14-37-12-21.jpg|British soldiers armed with SMLE rifles. moh_spearhead 2016-07-26 19-02-14-81.jpg|SMLE placed down in the boat. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline In ''Medal of Honor: Frontline, the SMLE can be seen being used by the British paratroopers in Arnhem Knights, but is unobtainable by the player. Although the paratroopers seem to use a bolt, there is no handle present on the rifle. Enfield Ally MOHF.jpg|SMLE in the hands of a British Paratrooper. Enfield Ally2 MOHF.jpg ''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun The '''Lee-Enfield' in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun is used only by Allied NPC's; one of them is seen used by real-life guerilla fighter Martin Clemmens on Guadalcanal in the mission Pistol Pete and by other native guerilla fighters against IJA (Imperial Japanese Army) forces. SMLE Rising Sun.JPG|SMLE in hands of a guerrilla fighter. SMLE Rising Sun2.JPG ''Medal of Honor: European Assault Only appearing in the North African campaign as one of the starting weapons, the '''SMLE' has great accuracy, range and stopping power, and is equipped with a scope. The Enfield is a good weapon to sniper enemies from a long range. Unfortunately the Enfield only has 5 rounds in it's magazine unlike in real life where the Enfield has 10 rounds in it's magazine. This may be done to balance out the weapon. Enfield MOHEU.jpg|SMLE in Medal of Honor: European Assault Enfield Scope MOHEU.jpg|Scope Reticle. Medal of Honor: Heroes The Enfield returns in Heroes and in campaign can be picked up in a few levels. It appears in multiplayer/skirmish mode as well as a selectable starting weapon. Usually takes 2 shot to kill an enemy, one shot if it's on low health or a heashot. It holds only 5 rounds making the Gewehr-43 a superior weapon with twice as much ammo in the magazine. The Enfield uses the M1 Garand's sounds even the *ping* sound in reload. In Heroes 2 the Enfield is replaced by Springfield which model is a modified and retextured version of the Enfield's model. Enfield Heroes1.jpg|SMLE in Medal of Honor: Heroes Enfield inspect.jpg|Inspecting the Enfield. Enfield Scope.jpg|Scope reticle. Trivia *The SMLE in Frontline uses the same firing sound as the M1 Garand. *The Enfield typically is shown reloading via magazine changes, but in reality, the magazine was only detachable for ease of cleaning, not reloading; soldiers were issued 1 spare magazine, and 12 stripper clips, which was the standard way of reloading all box magazine fed rifles of the era, including the G41, G43 and SVT 38/40 rifles. Category:Bolt-action rifles Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Weapons Category:British Weapons